


B-Day szex, bugyi kink

by SassyMeg



Series: Cockles - Gyöngyfüzér [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alsó-befogadó!Jensen, Blow Jobs, Boldog végkifejlet, Cockles, Con után, Felső-behatoló!Mish, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mish B-Day, Misszionárius póz, bottom!Jensen, bugyi kink, kevésbé részletezett szex, lassú szeretkezés, narancssárga alsó/rózsaszín bugyi, némi szókimondás, orálszex, szülinapos szex, top!Misha, érzelmi kényelem
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Misha és Jensen egy Supernatural Conon vannak, miközben épp Mishnek szülinapja is van.Jen odaadja Mishnek a szobája kulcskártyáját, és barátja, egyben a szerelme, ott várja meg.Jensen kis meglepetéssel készül...  😊 ❤️Ez a fic Misha - mai napra eső -, 46. születésnapjára készült.Happy B-Day, Mish! ❤️ 😊
Relationships: Cockles - Relationship, Jensen Ackles & Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: Cockles - Gyöngyfüzér [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/587578
Kudos: 19





	B-Day szex, bugyi kink

**Author's Note:**

> Csak valamit írni szerettem volna Misha születése napjára, afféle ajándékként, ahogy egy pár éve szokásommá vált. ((Bocs, de nem vagyok jó passzban. Ennek ellenére, remélem: mégis szórakoztató a fic.))  
> *  
> Igen, ezt a covid-19 enyhébb, -talán második- hulláma alatt írom, mivel megfogadtam magamnak: magát a pandémiát nem akarom beleírni a ficjeimbe, így mivel kevesebb infóhoz jutok a kedvenceimről, alig tartalmaz "igazság magvakat". Azért ne feledjük el, ez még mindig csak egy rajongói fic. Ez persze nem jelenti azt, hogy ne lenne benne igazság, csak épp magából az idei történtekből nem tudok ihletet meríteni. 
> 
> Annyi bizonyos: augusztus 5-től írták, hogy kezdik a járvány miatt félbeszakadt sorozat hátra lévő két részét - záró epizódokat - leforgatni, és augusztus 3-tól érkeztek a fiúk a forgatási helyükre. Október helyett pedig szeptembertől kezdenék a hátramaradt még hét részt leadni. Bár ugyan a covid előtt forgattak néhány epizódot, de az FX utómunkálatokat sem lehetett elvégezni, a lezáró epizódok pedig eleve hiányoztak.
> 
> A Supernatural - magasan a kedvenc sorozatommá vált széria - lezárása felől nincsenek illúzióim, mivel elviekben Misha is valami olyasmit nyilatkozott, hogy őt is megviselte a lezáró epizódok forgatókönyve. Szóval valószínűleg semmi Happy End nem lesz, canon Destiel meg pláne. Bár nem lesz már folytatása a sorozatnak, ezt sosem merték a készítők bevállalni, mivel elég nagy az ellenzők tábora. 
> 
> Bárhogy is: kíváncsi vagyok az utolsó fejezetekre a történetből, és csak remélni tudom, nem cseszik el.
> 
> DE térjünk vissza kedvencem, Misha Collins szülinapi RPF ficjéhez. Boldog Születésnapot, Happy Birthday, Mish! ❤️ 😊

Misha a zöld szobában tartózkodott, és itta a palackozott vizét, amikor Jensen végre befutott. Odajött hozzá, és nagy ölelést adott Mishának, kezét egész alul tartva a hátán, amikor félrehúzódtak.

\- Mi a helyzet, Mish? - kérdezte mély hangon a fülébe dörmögve.  
\- Eddig minden oké. A rajongók nagyon pozitívak és támogatóak voltak - Még közelebb hajolt, hogy senki más ne hallja - Alig aludtam, Jen.  
Jensen benyúlt a zsebébe, majd becsúsztatott egy kiegészítő kulcskártyát Misha farzsebébe. 

\- Ma este kicsit elmegyek szórakozni Jareddel és Jeffrey Deannel, de amikor visszajövök... mindenem a tied, szülinapos srác! - suttogta, forró lélegzettel Misha fülébe. Az ajka Misha füléhez ért, izgalom szikrákat küldve végig barátja testén.

Ezzel egy időre elváltak. Jensen ivott néhány sört a filmbeli testvérével és az apjukkal. Misha pedig elment megtartani a saját paneljét lefoglalva ezzel a gondolatait, és megpróbálta magába szívni a tömeg pozitív megnyilvánulásait, és hangulatát. Mire a végére ért, kimerült.

*

Megállt a saját ajtajánál, aztán úgy döntött, hogy egyenesen Jensené felé tart. Azt hitte, hogy késő lesz, amikor a trió visszatér a szállodába, a görbe estéjükből, de nem sajnálta tőlük. Rájuk fért a kis lazítás. 

Alig várta, hogy lefekhessen, hisz a szemeit is erőfeszítésébe került nyitva tartani. Levetkőzött, csak a narancssárga alsót hagyva magán, majd a takaró alá csúszott, belélegezve Jen párnán hagyott pólójának az illatát. Bár fáradt volt, megpróbált ébren maradni. Nincs alvás, meg kell várnia Jensent. Aztán pillanatok múlva a fáradtság győzött.

Puha érintésre, és egy homlokcsókra ébredt.  
\- Jen - suttogta.  
\- Hé, Mish! Csak akartam, hogy tudd: már visszajöttem - érkezett a mosolygós válasz.

Misha érezte a másik test hőjét az ágyban. Kinyitotta a szemét, hogy Jensen mosolyával találja szembe magát. Kissé elfordította a fejét mikor megcsókolta, meglepte, hogy sör helyett menta ízét érzi a száján.

\- Kösz, hogy itt hagytad a pólód - hajolt Jensen vállához, megcsókolva a forró, és csupasz bőrt.

Jen egész közel húzódott hozzá a lábaikat összekulcsolva. Végig húzta kezét Mish formásan izmos fenekén, bejutva kissé a narancsos szövet alá. Mish viszonozta a mozdulatát, és hűvösen sima selymet talált.  
Nemcsak Dean Winchester rajongott a női bugyikért.

\- Ez komoly? Rózsaszín?  
\- A kedvenced - súgta a fülébe Jen, játékosan kissé meg is harapva azt, majd beleöltötte a nyelvét, végül nedves csókok sorozatát hagyta szerelme nyakán, ellenállva a vágyának, hogy szívás nyomokat hagyva rajta, megjelölje.

Jensen a hátára gördült, széjjelebb téve lábait, hogy helyet adjon Mishának.

Mish végig simított Jen oldalán, le egészen a selymes alsóig, majd összenyomta a csípőiket, végül felnyúlt, cirógatva a bőrt, egészen a nyakig, és lusta csókokat váltottak.

Misha biztonságban érezte magát Jensen karjaiban, ízlelte a bőrét, és elveszett az illatában.

Jen meg akart volna szólalni, de egy lehetetlen hosszú nyelv ezt nem hagyta, betöltve fürgeségével a száját. Csak annyit tehetett, hogy felnyögött, és megpróbálta őrölni magát Mish ellen.  
Sóhajtott, amikor a csókjuk abba maradt, viszont a mágikus nyelv vándorolni kezdett a testén. 

Ez elektromosságot küldött végig a testén, mely a farkában összpontosult, előváladékot generálva, ami megnedvesítette a bugyi selymét. Érezte Mish ujjait, ahogy lehúzta, simította róla a köztük, most már akadályt képező anyagot.

Teljes álomvilágba merült a szemhéjai mögött, amíg meg nem érezte Mish nyelvét a kemény hosszúságán, ahogy fel, és le mozgatta rajta. Szégyentelen, és erőteljesen szopott, mintha a testrésze egy kibaszottul finom nyalóka lenne. Jen gyomrában bonyolult érzés bontakozott ki, mintha egy elektromos vihar lenne, ami kavarog benne, szétcsapódik a két mellbimbójába, majd újra, ipszilon alakban egyesül, utat talál az alhasán keresztül, egészen a bráneréig, amit éppen túl stimulál Misha.

Jen csípője kissé megemelkedett az ágyról, alig regisztrálta az érzést, hogy elfehéredett ujjakkal, halálos szorításban tartja öklében az ágyneműt.

\- Dmitrij! - nyögte majdnem kiáltva, miközben forró magja leömlött Misha torkán. Az igazi nevét csak a legbensőségesebb pillanataikban használta.  
\- Minden oké? Jól érzed magad? - jött a halk kérdés Mishától, mialatt kezével kis köröket dörzsölt Jen combján. Visszahúzta a bugyit az elhasznált és érzékeny pénisz fölé. Egy pillanatra hagyta Jensennek, hogy pihenjen, mielőtt mindkettejük örömére folytatta volna.

\- Felső fiók? - érkezett az újabb kérdés, és Jensen csak bólintott.  
Misha kivette a síkosító üvegét, és az óvszert. Lecsúsztatta a vékony latexet magára, és Jen térdeit egészen hátra tolta. A bugyit oldalra csúsztatta, hogy hozzáférést találjon Jensen várakozó rózsaszín lyukához. Némi kenőanyaggal köröztette ott az ujjait, kicsit kínozta a várakozással, mielőtt még több zselét adott hozzá, és ujjhegyével beleszaladt a pulzáló lyukba.

Kis ellenállással találkozott, ez mindig így volt, ha ő előbb jött. Misha csak az egyik ujját pumpálta be és ki, amíg Jensen megnyikkant:  
\- Több... többet akarok.

Folytatta a második ujj hozzáadásával, és olló mozgással kezdte tágítani. Enyhén megnyomta, dörzsölte Jen prosztataját, hogy lássa rajta, ahogy az öröm cikázik a testén.  
Jensen az egyik lábát még magasabbra húzta, jelezve ezzel, hogy készen áll.

Lassan lélegzett, ahogy a fej túlhaladt a peremén, és szinte visszatartotta, amíg nem érte el a teljes mélységét.  
A lábait Mish köré tekerte, és élvezni kezdte az első, lassú lökést.

Misha mélyen benne volt, és ott tartotta magát, majd Jensent gyengéden csókolta. Nem volt kedve most valami extrém gyors, és izzadtan elkapkodott kufircoláshoz. Pontosan tudta, hogy Jensennek sem. Inkább a lassú, gyengéden kimerítő szerelmeskedést preferálta perpillanat, mindaddig, amíg képes a ritmust tartani.

Ez elég nehéz volt, a körülötte lévő szoros, de bársonyos hő miatt, míg Jensen szeretettel, és vággyal telve nézett rá, gyönyörű jade szemeivel. Azt akarta, hogy sokáig tartson, miközben csak annyira biztonságban, otthonosan érezte magát, és imádta. 

Mialatt gondolatai kavarogtak, utoljára párszor még mélyre tolódott, és szorosan a testéhez szorította Jensent, eközben a saját orgazmusa úgy áradt rá, akár az óceán.

Egymáshoz bújtak, míg szívük és légzésük normálisra váltott. Egyikük sem akart a másiktól elválni, csak mikor Mish annyira puha lett, hogy kiesett Jensenből, és meg kellett szabadulnia az óvszertől.

Narancssárga alsónadrágját visszahúzta, és Jensen oldalához feküdt. Átkarolta egy karjával, és egyik lábával, fejét Jensen vállára hajtotta.

\- Szeretlek, Mish, Boldog Szülinapot! - mondta Jensen álmosan.  
\- Én is Szeretlek, Jen! - suttogta Misha, és tudta, hogy szerelme még hallotta, mert halványan elmosolyodott, majd aludt, ahogy ő is.

\---***---  
The End

08.20.2020. (Castiel's Day)  
Thursday 21:22  
Happy B-Day Mish!

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, az időt, amit az olvasásra fordítottál.  
> Amennyiben elnyerte tetszészed, csak nyomd meg a kudos ❤️ gombot.  
> Köszi. ❤️ 😊


End file.
